The present invention is directed to a method for increasing the range in a time-slot method.
Time-slot methods are applied, for example, in cordless communication systems using a digital transmission technique. As access to the spectrum, these telecommunication systems employ a time-division multiple access (TDMA) method. The present invention is employable for DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunication) standard.
In the DECT TDMA system with full-slots, 24 time-slots (full-slots) each having 480 bits are accommodated in 20 ms. A time-slot contains 424 data bits and 56 bits of guard time. The 56 bits of guard time can be utilized for a transit time of the signal in air and, thus, are directly converted into the range between transmitter and receiver.
One possibility for increasing the range is described in the timing advance in the second edition of the DECT Standard. A mobile part does not receive and transmit the time-slots separated by exactly 5 ms but compresses these in time to less than 5 ms and thus compensates for longer transit times on the air link. However, this requires an additional protocol outlay and an appropriate performance feature of the mobile part.